


You'll be the death of me...

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Series: The Tumblr Stories [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cop AU, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tony Stark is hella smitten, We Die Like Men, lethal weapon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: Tony Stark fell fast and hard in love with Stephen Strange. Now, as a past foe comes back, he's terrified that he's going to lose him before he gets the chance to find happiness again.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship
Series: The Tumblr Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	You'll be the death of me...

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing the dishes when I remembered this scene from Lethal Weapon 3 and then I thought of Ironstrange and how that particular line fits them so well, so I just had to write it. This is my first published work in this fandom so please be as kind as possible.

Tony’s heart was beating so rapidly in his chest, that for a moment he was sure that it was going to jump right out of it, however stupid the notion would Stephen declare it to be. He would probably be right, but since he was the main reason for Tony’s anxiety at the moment, Tony was feeling inclined to tell him to fuck off.

It was infuriating, how they had only met just barely a week ago and Tony was already so head over heels for the guy, especially considering how long it had taken him to even make his first attempt to try to move on since his husband’s Steve death. And there Stephen Strange came along, almost a week ago, with his constantly changing eyes and his deep baritone voice and his unbearably beautiful face to make him feel hope again.

And what a week it was. First Tony and his partner in fighting crime and best friend James had been demoted to do patrol after they caused a minor explosion with no victims in an empty building, only a week away from James’ retirement -which bullshit, Tony really doubted that that would happen, James loved being a cop no matter how he was constantly complaining that he was ‘’too old for this shit’’- and as if that wasn’t enough they caught car thieves in the act, chased them, captured one of them, shortly after he met Stephen and eventually everything led to this moment. Attempting to arrest a former cop that decided that he’s more interested to become an arms dealer, in an abandoned construction site. 

Tony was feeling conflicted. Obadiah Stane used to be like a father to him before he found out that he had ordered the murder of his parents. He and his father were partners and friends for years until Howard discovered that Stane was corrupted and Stane had set up a deadly car accident to take him out of his way before Howard could turn him in. Tony lost both his parents that day, and while his relationship with his father wasn’t always in the best terms, his death cost him very much. But maybe not as much as his mother’s.

When Stane’s corruption did eventually became public knowledge, everyone was convinced that he ordered the death of his late partner. Finding evidence though... that was the difficult part since they never found any. But they all knew. And Stane knew they all knew which was why he disappeared from the job quietly, running his arms smuggling ring from the sidelines. No one could find him. Every time they thought that they would be able to catch him, he always managed to slip away without a scratch.

So this was it. Their last chance to get him in prison once and for all. The reason for all of Tony’s current anxiety. Stane had robbed him of his parents, he had lost his husband Steve a few years back and now that he had found someone that made him dream of a future again, he was part of the ‘’Let’s bring this bastard down’’ operation. And Tony knew, he knew that Stephen was a very capable cop and he could handle everything, but he couldn’t shake this bad feeling in the pit of his gut that something would happen, and the fact that Stephen was hiding in a different spot, somewhere where Tony couldn’t check him over made it all worst. 

It was James’ voice that shook him out of his thoughts, speaking in their radios that Stane’s car was approaching. Tony cleared his head and prepared himself. After all, he had a criminal to put behind bars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour and many arrests later - including Stane - Tony was running towards the ambulance, to catch up to the paramedics before they get the stretcher and the man that was laying on it, inside of it.

‘‘Hey, hold on a second,’‘ he said when he got close enough to be heard. ‘‘Give me a minute before you get him in ok?’‘ he asked.

The paramedic nodded and stepped away, allowing Tony to move closer to the stretcher and look down at Stephen Strange. His fear had become somewhat real after all. Stephen had been shot but thankfully he would be alright. But Tony had stopped breathing for several seconds when he saw him getting hurt, so he had some things to say that couldn’t wait till Stephen got out of the hospital.

‘‘Hey asshole,’‘ he said. ‘‘How are you feeling?’‘

Stephen had the audacity to smirk at him. ‘’Like I’ve been shot at the shoulder, but nothing that hasn’t happened before,’’ he answered. Tony’s eyebrows shot up.

‘‘Really? Getting shot is nothing but a habit for you?’‘

‘‘It comes with the job, it can’t always be avoided, douchebag,’‘ said Stephen with an affectionate smile.

‘‘Right. Right. Yeah, ok. You better stop getting shot though. Because I saw my entire life passing in front of my eyes when I saw you fall down,’‘ Tony said feeling his eyes tearing up.

‘‘I thought that that was supposed to happen to me since I am the one that was bleeding until a few minutes ago,’‘ said Stephen while getting Tony’s hand in his.

‘‘Yeah, well... Don’t do that again,’‘ Tony stopped, trying to collect himself but failing. 

With a deep sigh, he leaned down and kissed Stephen softly on the lips, his hands now on both sides of his face. After a few seconds, they moved away and looked at each other.

‘‘Don’t do that again,’‘ Tony repeated once more. ‘‘People are supposed to grow old with someone, not because of them,’‘ he very nearly sobbed and leaned down again, this time to bring their foreheads together.

‘‘I’ll keep that in mind,’‘ said Stephen. ‘‘And I’ll do my best, I promise.’‘

‘‘Good. Because I have many plans for us.’‘

‘‘Yeah? What a coincidence. So do I,’‘ said Stephen and smiled at him.

Tony chuckled but before he could answer the paramedics returned to finally get Stephen at the hospital to get the proper care for his wound. He let him go with a last quick kiss and the promise to find him there soon.

As he watched the ambulance moving away to transfer Stephen in the hospital he felt James stopping next to him.

‘‘Everything will be fine my friend,’‘ James told him. And for the first time after a long while, Tony believed it too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. Let me know if you wish.


End file.
